


picture perfect

by marmolita



Series: Model AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, Luna is 18, Noct is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: It's Noct's first time doing a sexy photoshoot.  Lucky for him, Luna has plenty of experience.





	picture perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Lunoct smut weekend day 1: Noct being shy/insecure in bed! This takes place in my model AU but is a prequel to the other fics. WARNINGS: Noct is 16 in this fic. Luna is 18. The sex is fully consensual.

Noctis Caelum, son of the modeling agency magnate Regis Caelum, has been in front of the camera since the day he was born. His first ad campaign was at the tender age of two weeks old, when he was photographed sleeping in a pale blue knitted flower costume. At six months, he was a diaper ad veteran. At two years, his big blue eyes sold so many baby-safe chocobo plushies that people started to recognize him.

He doesn't remember the day he met Luna, but the earliest photo of the two of them together has him dressed in high socks, shorts, and a button-down shirt, holding her hand as a breeze blows the skirt of her white dress. He can't be more than four years old in it, so it's no wonder he doesn't remember.

What he _does_ remember is the photoshoot where she'd kissed him on the cheek, making him blush in a moment captured forever on film. He was ten in that one, and she was twelve, and they'd been modeling together on and off for years. With her living in Tenebrae and him in Insomnia, they spent more time writing letters to each other than anything else, but they still ended up doing the same children's clothing catalogues on occasion.

Girls mature earlier than boys, so when Luna graduated from the children's department to juniors, there was a long gap when she and Noctis didn't see each other at all. He saw her photos, of course, in teen catalogues and on the walls of stores at the mall, but it was hardly the same. Keeping up as penpals became more difficult, but they still managed to do it, staying in touch via email and old-fashioned paper.

At 15, he grew three inches, his muscles started to develop, and he lost the baby fat that rounded out the sharp line of his jaw. He finally graduated out of the boys' clothing segment and moved into edgier fashion, finding that his sullen attitude was a perfect fit for the runway.

Now, at 16, his manager Ignis sits down with him to go over a job offer for a perfume ad. "It's for their new signature fragrance, _Sylleblossom_ , which is targeted at women ages 15 to 20." Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose and spreads out the previous years' campaigns on the table. "I'll be frank with you, Noct. They want a two-day session. Day one is on location at a lakeshore for a romantic stroll in the moonlight, and day two is the continuation in a studio set up as a bedroom. This isn't the first time we've had requests for you to take on more risque assignments, but I didn't feel it was appropriate when you were younger. If you're comfortable with the idea now, though, I think it could be a good opportunity for you. Leviathan is a classic label, guaranteed not to go out of style anytime soon. I'm familiar with the photographer, Dino Ghiranze, and while he's at times a bit of a micromanager, he's reliable and professional. They're offering good money, and if it goes well, the possibility of a fall campaign as well."

Noctis looks at the photos. There's one of a young man kissing a woman's neck, one with a dramatic embrace by firelight, and quite a few where the models are in varying states of undress. "Do you know who I'd be modeling with?"

Ignis turns his laptop toward himself and starts typing, probably scrolling through his emails. "Lunafreya Nox Fleuret," he says after a moment. "You and she are friends, are you not?"

Noctis grins. "Yeah! Yeah, tell Dad I'll take the job. I haven't seen Luna in years."

*

"Noctis!" Noctis looks up as he exits the trailer, finding Luna waving at him as she tightens the straps of her slippers. He thinks he understands for the first time the root of the word _stunning_ , because his brain kicks offline for a minute and he can only stare at her in awe. It's not as if he didn't know she was beautiful -- he's been following her career and has seen all of her best photos -- but seeing her in the flesh is something else entirely. Her hair is caught up in an intentionally messy updo, her bangs framing her face while a braid wraps around the rest of her golden hair. The dress they have her in is pure white, wrapping around her waist and dropping straight from where it clings to her hips to pool around her feet. Well, it would be pooling around her feet, if she wasn't holding it up with one hand to adjust her shoes.

"Luna," he greets, tugging the jacket of his own black suit straight as he goes to meet her. She gives him a light hug, both of them careful not to risk messing up the hair and makeup the staff has just finished perfecting. "It's so good to see you."

"You as well. I hope you got my last letter? I was so excited when I found out you'd be doing this campaign with me."

"I took the job because Ignis told me it would be with you," he says with a smile. "And yeah, I got it yesterday. If you're not too tired after the shoot maybe we can go grab a late night snack or something? I don't think we'll have much time to catch up while we're working."

"Of course," she replies, squeezing his hands. He squeezes back, his heart fluttering a little at the way she smiles, and then Dino is calling for them to take their places.

All told, it's not hard for him to look at her like he's in love with her. As they move from place to place along the shoreline, gazing deep into each other's eyes, Noctis finds it harder and harder to avoid thinking about what it would be like to have a real date with her, to come out here in the moonlight and enjoy the peace and quiet together, to have the touches of their hands mean something more than a paycheck.

She starts shivering as the night wears on, and Noctis checks in with Dino before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders instead. They do a few more poses holding hands and gazing tenderly at each other before he asks them to get closer and up the intensity level. This is about where they reach the limit of Noctis's experience, and he's not entirely sure where to put his hands when she steps close to him. He puts one on her waist beneath his jacket, but before he can get too flustered about it she takes his other hand and guides it to her cheek. She rests one hand on his chest, and he's sure she can feel his heart racing as she slides the other around his neck and pulls him closer.

"Don't be nervous," she murmurs. How can he not be, with her so close he can feel her breath across his lips? She's only two years older than he is, but the gulf of experience seems so much more vast between them. "If you blush too hard they'll have to stop to put more makeup on you."

He can't help it. He blushes anyway. "Tone down the blushing, would ya?" Dino calls. "The girls we're selling to want to be swept off their feet by Prince Charming."

"Sorry," he says, clearing his throat and closing his eyes for a moment to try to calm himself down as an assistant runs up and powders his cheeks.

"Alright," Dino says, "let's do some kissing, and then we'll wrap."

Noctis has a moment to be grateful that the extra makeup is covering his blush because even though he _knew_ this was likely given the description of the campaign, he somehow hadn't expected it to be quite so nerve-wracking. He has sixteen years of modelling experience, but he's pretty lacking in any real-life experience when it comes to romance.

"It's alright," Luna whispers, "just follow my lead." And with that, she tugs at his neck until he leans down far enough and kisses him. Her lips are soft, and she smells so good, floral and sweet -- he wonders if they have her wearing _Sylleblossom_ , but only for a moment before he loses the ability to think coherently. He's _kissing Luna_ , and even though there are twenty people standing around them taking photos, something about her makes him feel like it's just the two of them.

They kiss for what seems like forever, but is probably only a matter of a few minutes. It's all closed-mouthed and chaste, since Dino wants this part of the campaign to be more romantic than sexy, but Noctis's blood heats all the same. _This is just a job for her,_ he tells himself. _Get it under control._ But he's sixteen, and she's beautiful, and he's done the occasional peck on the lips for a photo before but nothing like _this_.

It ends too soon, and not soon enough. Luna smiles at him and pretends not to notice the fact that he's got the most embarrassing erection of his life, and Noctis turns to the lake as if he's looking at the view while he thinks about the least sexy thing that comes to mind -- namely, how Ignis is going to tear him a new one if he can't handle part two of the photo shoot tomorrow. He takes a deep breath, holds it, and lets it out, starting to feel a little more equilibrated.

"Does your offer for a late-night snack still stand?" Luna asks. "I hear the Crow's Nest has excellent pancakes, even at two in the morning."

Noctis is startled into laughing. If she's not mad at him for his body's inappropriate reaction, then maybe things are okay.

*

They take the shuttle back to Lestallum with the rest of the crew, then walk through town until they find the diner. It isn't quite as big a city as Insomnia, but it's big enough that there are still people out on the streets even this late at night. Noctis texts Ignis and his dad to check in and let them know he's okay; his dad is probably asleep, but knowing Ignis, he's probably waiting up to get a confirmation.

Luna orders pancakes and drenches them in maple syrup, and Noctis gets himself french fries and a milkshake. It's nice, being able to catch up with someone who doesn't make fun of him for dipping his fries in his shake like Gladio or shake his head and lament the inevitable loss of his figure that will come from such a diet like Ignis. As he's polishing off the last of them, Luna says, "So, about tomorrow's session."

"What about it?"

"Am I right to guess that this is your first time doing this kind of shoot?"

Even if Noctis didn't admit it out loud, the blush that rises on his cheeks would give it away, so he says, "Yeah. Pretty obvious, huh?"

"A little," she says with a smile. She takes a last bite of pancakes, and he can't help watching the way she licks a drop of syrup off her lower lip. "Noctis, let us speak plainly. We've been friends a long time, and I'd like to think we can be honest with each other."

"Of course," he says, nervously wondering what she's about to follow a statement like that with.

"Are you a virgin?"

He chokes on his milkshake, and ends up taking a minute to regain his ability to breathe while she apologizes for startling him. "Yeah," he says finally, "I, uh, I haven't had a lot of time for anything other than work and school."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Luna says with a smile. "I only thought perhaps you might like to . . . gain some experience, before being in the sort of compromising positions we'll be in tomorrow."

He blinks at her a few times, not quite taking her meaning until her gaze very directly travels down his body and back up. "Um," he says stupidly. "Are you-- do you mean--"

"Would you like to come back to my hotel room?" she asks plainly. "I understand completely if you're not interested, but please believe me when I say that I would be happy to teach you." She reaches out and sets her hand atop his on the table. "You've grown quite handsome, Noctis. It would be my pleasure."

He stares at her for a long moment, mind whirling, then says, "Yeah. Yeah, okay. If you're sure you-- yeah."

Luna laughs and squeezes his hand, and Noctis wonders if he'll even be able to make it back to the Leville without coming in his pants at just the thought of what awaits him.

*

His heart is practically beating out of his chest when the hotel room door closes behind him and Luna takes off her jacket, tossing it over a chair. Her hair is still in the updo from earlier, but she's wearing jeans and a solid blue tee. Somehow, even dressed down she's just as gorgeous. Noctis self-consciously runs his fingers through his hair, glad that his black shirt hides the stain from a spilled drop of his milkshake. Luna's taking off her shoes, so he busies himself with unlacing his combat boots. When he's done taking them off, he finds her perched on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. She pats the spot next to her in invitation, and he swallows and joins her.

He's already achingly hard in his pants before she's even touched him, but somehow he gets even harder when she cups his face and starts kissing him. There's tongue, this time, and Noctis feels like he might spontaneously combust from the heat running through his body. "If you want to stop," she says when they come up for air, "just say so. I don't want to push you."

Instead of answering, he kisses her again. They've only barely begun but he already feels like he's going to die if he doesn't have her lips on his. He's still not sure what to do with his hands, so he keeps them in his lap until she takes them and puts them on her waist. She's so slender his hands span across most of her body, and she seems to like it when he tentatively moves one hand up and down her side.

Her hands slide under his shirt, pushing it up in the back, and he's pretty sure he's starting to tremble with how goddamn turned on he is. "Take this off?" she murmurs against his lips, and he swallows and sits back to strip off the shirt. Her eyes rake over his body hungrily, then she smiles and says, "You're beautiful, Noctis."

He can't help laughing. "Not compared to you."

"That's entirely a matter of opinion. And, I suppose, what sort of person you find attractive. There's a reason they chose you for this photoshoot, after all." And then she's leaning in and kissing his neck, and he's pretty sure at this point he's blushing all the way down to his nipples. Luna pushes him down on the bed and climbs over him, her hands and mouth working their way down his body. By the time her fingers start working on his belt he's breathing so hard he thinks he might pass out.

She gets his belt open, and then his fly, and then she tugs down his pants and underwear. He shivers at the cool air of the hotel room on his flushed skin, biting his lip and hoping she's not disappointed by what she sees. But Luna smiles and licks her lips, and then her hand is on him and he can only watch helplessly as his body betrays him and he comes all over himself.

"S--Sorry," he gasps, caught between the feeling of his cock still pulsing in her hand and his own embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she says with a smile. "I admit I rather like the sight of a man enjoying himself. Besides, this will give you a chance to learn some things about women's bodies before rushing into the main event."

She doesn't seem disappointed in the slightest, and in fact gives him a rather predatory grin as she squeezes his cock one more time and watches him squirm. There's a box of tissues on the nightstand and they wipe up the mess, then he kicks the rest of his clothes off and sits up. "You're overdressed," he says, emboldened by her confidence.

"Then you'll have to undress me," she says. It's one thing to say it but another to do it; he kisses her again to give himself a moment to think, then puts his hands on her breasts. They're soft and round, and as he moves his hand he can feel the pebbles of her nipples rising against him. Luna leans into his touch, her breath coming heavier, and he brushes his thumbs over her nipples one more time before pulling at the bottom of her shirt.

It gets caught on her elaborate hairdo, but she helps him work it free, setting him at ease so they can laugh about it together. Her bra is made of white lace, sheer enough to be see-through, and his gaze is drawn to the pink of her nipples under it. She smiles at him encouragingly, so he dares to lean forward and kiss her collarbone, then the flat of her sternum. Her hand settles on his head, letting him know that he's doing okay as he kisses along the lacy trim of her bra.

It's only been a couple of minutes since he came, but he's already starting to get hard again, and he spares a moment to wonder if she's going to laugh at him for it before he remembers that this is _Luna_ , and she'd never laugh at him for something like that. He glances up and finds her with her head tipped back, lips parted in pleasure, and it gives him the confidence he needs to mouth at her nipple through the lace of her bra.

"Oh," she says as he sucks gently, "that feels good, Noctis." Encouraged, he moves to the other side and repeats the process, then slides his hands around to try to undo the clasp of her bra.

. . . and gets stuck. He pulls his mouth away from her, frowning as he fumbles at the clasp. "How do people make this look so easy?" he mutters, and Luna laughs pleasantly. She reaches a hand behind herself and performs some sort of trick, and then the bra slides off and he's confronted with her bare breasts.

"Wow," he says, staring. He should probably be doing something a lot sexier, but his brain is stuck like a neon light blinking _BOOBS BOOBS BOOBS_. "Um. I mean, you're . . . wow."

"You can touch them," she offers, "or anywhere else. I'll tell you if I don't like something."

Noctis reaches out and thumbs at her nipples, watching as they harden further. "Yeah, okay." Then he leans in and uses his mouth again, and Luna sighs happily.

It's not entirely intuitive -- she has to guide him a little to get the pressure right so that it's doing something for her but not hurting, but she's so _nice_ about everything that he feels like even if he messes up a little it's okay. After a while, she gets her hand in his hair again and starts guiding his head further down. He kisses her stomach, then realizes he's at an awkward angle and he's about to fall off the bed. She stands up and strips off her jeans and her underwear, which is serviceable white cotton rather than lace like her bra. In porn, the panties always match the bra, but it's kind of nice to see that she must have chosen her underwear for comfort. It's good to know that she didn't plan on seducing him and her offer was spontaneous and genuine.

He gets off the bed so Luna can draw back the covers, then takes a moment to think about the fact that he's actually naked, with a beautiful, naked woman, who he's about to have sex with. She takes a step toward him, but before she can touch him he blurts out, "Do you have a condom?"

"I do," she says, turning to rummage in her purse and returning with a foil packet, "but I thought perhaps you might like to . . . do some exploring, first."

It's a pretty polite way to say _you already came once, get me off before you go again_. "Yeah," he says, following her onto the bed, "whatever you want."

She lays back against the pillows and pulls him on top of her, and when he lowers himself down he finds himself gasping at the feeling of her naked body pressed against his. It's skin on skin contact all the way from her breasts down to their legs, and he can't help rocking his hips a little where his cock rubs against her thigh. She kisses him, then guides him downward. Noctis swallows at seeing her laid out before him, then watches while she reaches between her legs and shows him what she likes.

He uses his hands, first, trying to copy her motions and making adjustments as she tells him _not so hard_ or _a little faster_. Her body is hot and wet, and it's hard to keep his fingers from slipping out of place on her clit, but it's worth the effort to hear the little pleasured sounds she makes when he manages to do it just right. He brings up his other hand to slide a finger inside her, and his cock jumps eagerly as he anticipates what that slick heat will feel like when it's surrounding him.

Luna's starting to rock back against his hands as he keeps working, her instructions getter fewer and pleasured moans more frequent, and Noctis caves to temptation and leans in to replace the fingers of one hand with his tongue. She bucks up against him, and he sucks her clit into his mouth, holding on as she grabs him by the hair. Her muscles contract around the finger that's still inside her, and all he can think is _holy shit, I made her come_. She tugs weakly at his head and he lets go of her, drawing his hand back as well as she falls limply into the pillows.

"That was far better than anyone has a right to be their first time," Luna says with a sigh. He climbs up the bed to kiss her, wiping his hands off on the sheets along the way. "Now I believe it's your turn," she says, pressing the condom into his hand.

He tries to stay calm, but it's just not possible, not with the way she looks so flushed and disheveled underneath him, or the way his cock is just as hard now as it was when he followed her into the room earlier. Somehow he gets the condom on, and then before he knows it he's kneeling between her legs and she's putting a hand on him and guiding him into position. Sinking into her is the best feeling he's ever had -- so hot and tight and smooth, so much better than his own hand. He can't help the embarrassing sound he makes, overwhelmed with sensation.

"That's good," Luna says, "you can move, that feels good, Noctis." She keeps murmuring encouragement to him as he starts to rock his hips, thrusting into her in long, slow strokes, not wanting to go too fast and have this be over too soon. He lowers himself down to his elbows so he can feel more of her pressed against him, and so he's close enough to kiss her over and over until it gets to be too much and he can only pant into her neck as her legs wrap around his waist.

"Come on," she says, "let yourself go," and he does, his thrusts speeding up as pleasure builds throughout his body until he's coming again, this time deep inside her. He's not sure if she comes again or not, but she seems sated when he pulls out. She shows him how to tie off the condom, and then he curls naked around her, his lips pressing against her shoulder and his arm around her waist.

"Can I sleep here?" he asks blearily, already halfway unconscious.

"Of course," she replies, her fingers tangling with his.

"Thanks, Luna," he murmurs as he drifts off, "for everything."

*

Noctis sinks down a little in his chair as Ignis shuffles through the photos, spreading them out on the table. There's one of him holding Luna's hand on the lakeshore, the moon hanging full and bright behind them; one of them gazing into each other's eyes, lips not quite touching; one of Noctis's naked back, his mouth on Luna's neck as she gazes into the camera; one of him in the dark slacks of the suit, the button down shirt hanging open, with her in his lap, her dress hiked up to her thighs and one strap falling over her shoulder. He can't help blushing as Ignis stares critically at the photos, then looks back up at him.

"Well," Ignis says finally, "that appears to have been a successful photoshoot." Noctis lets out a relieved sigh. "I admit I was concerned given the nature of the subject matter that you might be uncomfortable, but it appears I was mistaken."

"Luna helped," Noctis says sheepishly. And she had -- if they hadn't spent that night together, and the following morning, he thinks he might have had a much more awkward situation going on during the second half of the photo shoot.

Ignis only raises an eyebrow at him. "Indeed." Somehow, Noctis gets the feeling Ignis can read him like an open book. "If you're amenable," he says, "I can start accepting more calls of this nature. It is almost swimsuit season, after all, and you have quite a lot of potential."

"I trust your judgement," he says with a grin, "as long as I don't have to be _entirely_ naked."

"Of course not," Ignis says. "This isn't _that_ sort of modeling agency, after all." Noctis can't help laughing at the look on Ignis's face, and Ignis adds, "Don't forget that I work for your father. I'd never let you do anything I wouldn't want him to see."

His father probably didn't intend for him to go to this photoshoot and lose his virginity to his childhood friend either, but Noctis doesn't need to mention that. Instead, he pulls out his phone, snaps a picture of the table covered in photos, and texts it to Luna with another note of thanks.

The reply comes only moments later: _Wonderful! I look forward to working with you again._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to misswonderheart and dustofwarfare for beta and cheerleading! I'll be back tomorrow with more for lunoct smut weekend day 2!


End file.
